typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable dimensions
The Typhoon Compass story contains multiple instances of transdimensional travel. This is a rundown of the more important dimensions related to the story, as catalogued by interdimensional organization DI-LAWS. Catalogue "Type F" is the classification for the most common type of dimension, universes where the four fundamental interactions are the norm and life is often of the organic variety. Other types include U, TH, A, R, and K, which are all fundamentally different and hard to understand for type F lifeforms. 0 Dimension Zero, also known as Unspace, is not part of regular space-time, being best described as being "outside of" or "between" actual dimensions. This unique location is incomparable to normal reality: indescribable powers roam here, strange and mysterious, wonderful yet horrible. It is also where the DI-LAWS headquarters is located, and serves as the basis behind the technology that allows them to travel between universes. F91113-1020 F91113-1020, the "TyCom Dimension", is the main universe where most articles on this wiki take place, the reality where the Typhoon Compass crew and all related characters reside. Examples of interdimensional transit are rare, causing it to be mostly harmless to DI-LAWS until they learned of the presence of Shokujou, powerful beings with the potential to cause severe disturbances. For various reasons, all three members of their A-series of robots have ended up with connections to F91113-1020. F77001-403 A slight variation of the TyCom universe where Valley Stormwind has a ponytail and Dark Blade as a first mate, as opposed to Keno Zenora; having allied with Dark Blade in F91113-1020, a dimensional fork was created when fate did not separate them. The universe carries out similarly with the Typhoon Compass still formed, but there are a number of difference, from appearance (Valley and Dark Blade), to complete shifts in life chances (Keno and Myles Nairne), whether or not the aforementioned alliance is the cause. F90102-518 F90102-518, the "Schoolgirl Dimension", is not directly connected to F91113-1020 but is home to an alternate Earth where Valley, Keno and many others exist as more-or-less ordinary human high school students. Orvio Ake, DI-LAWS roboticist and creator of the A-series, hails from this dimension. F37028-1117 Few details are known or listed regarding this dimension, but it has been pinpointed to be the origin dimension of Vain, a space pirate captain who has gone on DI-LAWS' radar for unauthorized interdimensional activities. Vain is this universe's version of Valley Stormwind. F19713-669 Previously a dimension with little concern to DI-LAWS, F19713-669 disappeared in an abrupt collapse. While this was initially considered a natural occurrence, the dimension resurfaced a short time later within F91113-1020, to DI-LAWS' utter horror. As a result, F19713-669 is currently part of an ongoing investigation to prevent catastrophic interactions between it and its surrounding dimension. The OmniVerse The OmniVerse a realm of existence set outside the expanding boundaries of the known universe. It is the setting of the histories of the Absolute Empire, the OmniMundus, the Absolute War the Throne War, and the OmniVerse Crisis. At its center, is the O-Type main sequence star Hyperion, which exists to support all life and functions in the OmniVerse. It is so essential that there is no need for DI-LAWS to give it a number. As such, it is home to the OmniMundus, the central ruling government of the OmniVerse as well as a well known pan-universal and pan-dimensional superpower. Category:Interdimensional Category:Locations